A Riddle Of A Man
by FallenAngelofFangirls
Summary: DrosselxReader. Modern world AU. You meet a strange man in a strange place. You befriend him, and things seem to be fine- but is it all an act? What is this man actually thinking? And why do your feeling for him keep growing?


**Quite frankly, I think Drossel needs more love. He is my favorite character in Kuroshitsuji, though, so I guess I am kind of exaggerating... But enough of my jabber; enjoy the story! :)**

You look around the city, trying to note the blurry details in the dying daylight. The street lamps will come on soon, but until they do, you will have to deal with the sky's dim lighting.

This isn't the first time you've been to London. You love it here, and hope on day to live here. For now, these biyearly trips will have to do. You breathe in sweet and bitter scents as you walk past an open coffee house door. Impulsively, you push through the door and find yourself standing in the line for the counter.

The place has an odd air to it, with black and white striped wallpaper, deep red velvet curtains held back by golden ropes, a midnight blue sparkling counter, and the French fleur de lis engraved, hung, or drawn where ever possible. The blown glass light fixtures cast dim light to dance across everything it may reach. You deem it interesting, as things that seem pretty odd are things that you usually take a liking to. After a few moments, you realize something- everyone who comes in leaves instead of sitting down.

Except for one young man.

Almost blending with his surroundings, he looks as eccentric as the coffee house itself. He is dressed in a blue tailcoat with gold and red accents, paired with a ruffling white shirt that cascades from his tailcoat onto simple black trousers with gold buttons. His accessories include a pair of tall, black and white striped knee socks that are mostly covered by tall black boots, and a simple black top hat that is detailed with a red ribbon and raven feathers currently rests on the table. If you look past his rather long ginger hair, you can make out a pair of amethyst colored eyes that are accented by black eyeliner and magenta and blue eyeshadow. You squint hard, trying to figure out what the blurry lines that occupy his right cheek are, but you dart your eyes quickly away as his turn in your direction.

Reaching the counter, you quickly order a simple latte and find your way to the only other table in the coffee house, taking in your surroundings even further. You quickly find your eyes wandering back to the young man sitting at the other table. You realize how amazing his skin looks- almost like porcelain. Squinting again, you find that the marking on his face is yet another fleur de lis._ I wonder if he owns this place..._ You shake your head to clear the thoughts of him. _I haven't even spoke to him, yet I've been thinking about him the entire time I've been here... How creepy of me... _

You enjoy your drink and speak casually with people that come following in and out as the moon trades places with the sun and the stars come out to play. Suddenly, you feel a hand gently shake your shoulder, trying to wake you without scaring you out of your wits. You open your eyes slowly to find that you had fallen asleep on the coffee house table. _Oh, no! How awkward this is..._ You look up to see who woke you. Your eyes are meet by curious amethyst ones, and your head jolts back slightly. This makes the young man step back slightly as well. As your cheeks grow warmer, his face grows to look rather sympathetic.

"You fell asleep right there, but you looked so peaceful... I did not want to wake you. However, I must close the shop now, so I must ask you to leave." Even his voice was eccentric. His words were crisp and clear; not at all slurred like most humans' are.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'll go right now!" You begin to gather your things quickly, but feel a hand brush onto your shoulder. Looking up again, you see that his eyes had changed from sympathetic to disappointed.

"Won't you stay for just another cup? We don't have to leave right away... Why not talk for a bit?" His voice is dripping with loneliness, as though he's never had a friend in his life.

"I suppose that I could stay for just one more cup..." You say this as though contemplating, but you smile to yourself inwardly.

_I've got another mystery to solve... I wonder how this riddle will unravel?_

**I hope you enjoyed and please share your thoughts in the comments! I love hearing from readers :3**


End file.
